


Reservations

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Other, Traveling through dangerous territory, angsty, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Voyager is about to go through dangerous space, and Janeway and Chakotay have a discussion about their reservations for the trip.Fictober day #30: "I'm with you, you know that."





	Reservations

“Chakotay, I need to know that you’re on board with me on this.” Kathryn looked at him intently. “This is an important decision, and I don’t want a repeat of Equinox or any other times we’ve disagreed in the recent past.”

He nodded. “I’m with you, you know that.” His voice was soft. “Whatever your decision is, I’m with you. That’s not to say that I don’t have my reservations, but ultimately, the decision is yours.”

“What are your reservations?” She took a sip of her coffee.

“I think that we’re going to be too vulnerable in certain areas. Engineering needs more reinforcements, I think that what we’re up against could easily get through and damage the warp core. I think it would also be wise to seal Cargo-Bay Two. We don’t want any room for the possibility of Borg technology to get out there, especially not our Borg-Starship hybrid technology.” He paused. “But on the other hand, the fact that it’s somehow a shortcut that will get us 5,000 lightyears closer to home? I agree with your decision to try.” 

She pondered his suggestions for a moment. Then she nodded. “You make some good points. I’ll have an extra security detail outside of engineering, as well as sealing the doors. No-one will be allowed to leave unless it’s an absolute emergency. We’ll also seal Cargo-Bay Two, my plan is to have Seven with us on the Bridge, anyway. I’ll put Neelix with the children.”

Chakotay was taken aback slightly by her swift agreement. She laughed at the surprise evident on his face.

“Don’t look so surprised, Chakotay. I wanted your input, you gave it to me, and I thought your points made sense.” She paused. “This is one of the most dangerous things we’ve done since any of our interactions with the Borg or Species 8472. I need to make sure that we’re entirely on the same page before our briefing tomorrow morning.” 

“I think what scares me the most is how easily the Nenorites are able to manipulate technological and biological entities.” Chakotay said. “None of us are immune. They can turn anyone or anything on board against us. We really don’t have a secret weapon. We simply have to hope that we can fight them off.”

Kathryn nodded. She looked at the food on her plate and suddenly, she wasn’t hungry. She looked up at Chakotay and could tell he had a similar thought process. She hoped more than anything that they’d make it out of this alive. Hell, they’d made it out of countless interactions with the Borg. If they could do that, then they could survive the inevitable Nenorite invasion that would occur as _Voyager_ moved through their space.

“Chakotay whatever happens, you know that I love you, right?” She looked at him, eyes wide and searching.

“Kathryn,” He took her hand. “We’re going to make it through this. We’ve made it through the ship getting split in two, through the Borg, through the Hirogen, through countless invasions. It’s going to be okay.”

“I believe you,” She started, “But at the same time my soul is so exhausted, Chakotay. It’s so hard for me to be optimistic about these things. _Please_. Just… please tell me that you know.”

“I know.” He squeezed her hand. “And I love you too. 

They sat there for a moment, taking each other in, memorizing this peaceful moment before all hell would break loose the next day. When they finally made it through Nenorite space three days later, Kathryn let out the longest sigh of relief that she had in years. She looked at Chakotay sitting next to her on the Bridge and she saw her feelings mirrored in his face.

Five years closer to home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this isn't one of my favorite ones, but here it is. Tomorrow is the last day, and I really can't wait to share what I have planned.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
